Episode 117
Vera locks the women in their cells, while Jock reports Sharon' s death to Erica. Judy yells to Bea that it's her fault they are being locked in and accuses Bea of killing Sharon. Vera tells the police that Sharon was pushed and suggests Bea and Kerry as possible suspects. The detective (who frankly looks a bit of a tit with his sunglasses perched in his hair ) is more interested to question Judy. Judy tells the police about finding Sharon's body and repeats her accusation against Bea, but is forced to admit that she had an argument with Sharon herself shortly before her death. David is turned away from the gates when visiting Kerry and realises something is going on, especially as he has seen a police car and an ambulance. Kerry tells the police everyone hated Sharon, but she is ruled out as a suspect when Vera confirms she was nowhere near the stairs at the time of the murder. David phones a journalist to tip him off that there's a story at Wentworth, taking care to suggest an angle that will get publicity for Kerry. Vera is convinced of Bea's guilt and is pleased when she is asked to take Bea to Erica's office. Doreen is nervous about being left on her own. Det Sgt Teagan dismisses Bea's alibi that she was in the laundry and suggests Bea had a motive for killing Sharon after she ruined her chances with Ken. Judy vows to find out herself who killed Sharon and exact vengeance. Meg reports this to Erica who decides that Judy should be moved to isolation. The police cannot find any real evidence and have to conclude that Sharon's death was an accident. Jock tries to convince Vera that Sharon's death was an accident then visits Judy in isolation and tells her what the police have decided. The press report of Sharon's death is angled for its implications for Kerry's parole, though a subhead reveals an unsuspected Middle Eastern interest in the Australian penal system with its "Iranian leader calls revolt". Kerry is annoyed as she knows that David planted the story. Erica tells Paul she can't recommend Kerry for parole, though Paul argues that he is punishing Kerry for her agent's misdeeds. Paul gives Lizzie the information on Marcia, and Lizzie seems to think it's possible she could really be her daughter. Kevin finds a strange man lounging against his van issuing veiled threats about the consequences if Doreen doesn't sell her house. Ted Douglas orders Erica to change her parole recommendation on Kerry, as the Department feels her presence in Wentworth is an embarrassment. David tells Kerry he's pre-sold six of her paintings for a thousand dollars each. Bea points out to Lizzie that she can't lose anything by seeing the woman who claims to be Marcia. Erica tells David that she is recommending Kerry's parole, but on condition that she must have no further contact with him. When he protests he has business matters to finalise with Kerry, Erica graciously gives him five minutes to terminate their agreement. Kevin tells Doreen he's against her selling the house and she's unable to say what's worrying her as Jock is supervising the visit and sticking close to them. She tries to whisper in his ear, but he doesn't catch what she says. Jock drops a hint to Jim that Doreen and Kevin were allowed physical contact against the rules so they may have passed something between them, and Jim goes to search for contraband in Doreen's cell. He finds miniatures of brandy in her pillow case and Erica sends Doreen to solitary for two days. David arranges for his friend Leonard to collect and pay for Kerry's paintings. Jock visits Doreen in solitary to put further pressure on her: he warns her that if she can't make her mind up, he might have to: give her a push" - as he admits he did with Sharon... Next Episode Episode 118 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes